lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Large Stele
The Large Stele is where the story of Queen Flaumello IV of the Kingdom of Glenys is inscribed. Found inside Flaumello Tower. Legend of the Desert All praise to Queen Flaumello IV, gracious and all-knowing ruler of the glorious Kingdom of Glenys. Henceforth we leave the truth of an epic saga of love and war as a remembrance for those who live to read it. Engraved into this tower is the tale of 1000 years ago. Chapter I: The Beginning The woman-warrior Flaumello passed through the great desert with a single spear as companion. Along the way, she found an oasis. This green blessing within the barren desert sat at the foot of the Remnant Tao Tie. Thus began the Kingdom of Glenys. Chapter II: Glory This tower was built in honor of the great Queen Flaumello IV, celebrating her many achievements. After forging ties with Undelwalt, the kingdom had flourished, becoming the main trade route of the desert. However, this alliance was the cause of the tragedy that was to come. Chapter III: Love Queen Flaumello IV had pledged her love to the Lord of Undelwalt. The two paramours did nothing to hide their affection for each other, and soon announced their engagement. Celebrations continued throughout the Kingdom of Glenys for days. However, few within the young country could have foretold what the future held for their love. Chapter IV: Betrayal Queen Flaumello was betrayed by the same Lord she so loved. Undelwalt abandoned the queen, instead chasing after the low-born Marion Marshall. From then on, he styled himself the "God Emperor", and began conquering the world with his newfound control over Remnants. The people of Glenys were devastated - and devastation turned quickly into resentment and hostility. Against the queen's objections, her subjects began creating plans to overthrow the God Emperor. Once this became known to the God Emperor, he dispatched a punitive force against the kingdom, aiming to quell the rebellion. Chapter V: War War broke out. It was clear that the Kingdom of Glenys would be overthrown by the God Emperor - it was simply a matter of time. Yet, the Glenys forces showed themselves to be worthy opponents, even against the most powerful army in the world. The queensguard fought ruthlessly, more than willing to sacrifice their lives. Even the townsfolk fought bitterly against the invading forces. Faced with such spirited opponents, the Undelwalt army's morale began to flag. But the devotion of her loyal subjects was the cause of her kingdom's demise. Marion Marshall, new wife of the God Emperor, suddenly appeared on the battlefield. Chapter VI: The End Marion Marshall concentrated, her prayers drawing an exquisite pattern across the sky. In a mere moment, the Tao Tie stirred from where it had stood since time immemorial and walked away. With the loss of the Tao Tie, the land began to revert to its initial state - dull and brown, scoured by endless clouds of sand... The Kingdom of Glenys fell to Undelwalt not long after that. Without the Tao Tie, it was impossible for the land to return to its former prosperity. The queen disappeared, never to be found. Rumors swirled that she'd been assassinated by her retainers, that she'd fled the country... nothing could be proven or confirmed. And as the Kingdom of Glenys collapsed and died out, so did these rumors as well. Category:Dialogues